JeanneFrancis reccueil
by Fleadora
Summary: Ils se sont aimés, ils se sont quittés. Elle est morte mais jamais il n'a cessé de l'aimer. Parce que de toutes façons il était une nation immortelle et elle n'était que la Pucelle Recueil sur ce couple que je chéris de tout mon coeur!
1. 584 ans plus tard

Bon, c'est court mais je vais plus écrire des récits court,s je m'emmêle trop pour faire de grands textes!

J'aurai du le poster samedi mais étant à Barcelone et sans ordinateurs, c'était compliqué!

 **Titre:** 584 ans déjà...

 **Rating:** K+

 **Pairing:** Sous-entendu également France x Jeanne d'Arc

 **Warning:** Aucun, juste mention de mort mais très légèrement sous-entendue

 **Thème:** Ma Jeanne...

 **Résumée:** Francis arrive à la réunion mais quelque chose cloche, Arthur va devoir assumer ses erreurs passées...

 **Personnages:** France/Francis, mention de Jeanne d'Arc, brève intervention de Allemagne/Ludwig et Angleterre/Arthur

 **M/A:** Bon, j'avais très envie de poster un truc sur ce couple étant donné que j'ai, malheureusement horreur du France/Angleterre (et ce n'est pas parce que je suis française, c'est juste qu'ils ne vont pas ensemble dut out selon moi). Sachant que dimanche nous étions le 30 mai, 584 ans de puis la "fameuse date", je voulais le poster avant mais j'en fus contrainte... J'espère que vous l'aimerez...

Aujourd'hui, Francis arriva au meeting en retard. En fait, il arriva essoufflé, l'air morne et particulièrement silencieux.

Il ouvrit brutalement la porte de la salle de réunion, attirant sur lui tous les regards. Des regards interrogateurs, surpris et moqueurs.

Un seul était moqueur en réalité, celui d'un certain anglais qui, vraiment trop amusé de l'embarras de son meilleur ennemi, n'avait guère prêté attention à la date.

Francis rejoignit sa place non sans présenter de plates excuses immédiatement acceptées par Allemagne, peu habitué à voir le représentant de la France être en retard.

Il laissa l'éternel charmeur rejoindre sa place aux côtés du british et résuma en une phrase la situation mondiale et les sujets abordés avant l'arrivée fracassante du français.

Tandis que Ludwig reprenait calmement le rythme habituel et ses diverses explications, Arthur ne put s'empêcher de glisser à son rival

« Et bien Froggy, le réveil n'a pas sonné?

-La ferme.»

Sec, tranchant. C'était étonnant de la part du français qui prenait tout avec, parfois, trop de légèreté. Arthur, bien trop curieux pour cette réaction ne résista pas à l'envie d'en savoir plus

« Et bien? Tu t'es montré incapable de satisfaire ton ou ta partenaire hier soir? T'es vexé ?

Francis se contenta de serrer furieusement le poing et de fixer un point invisible devant lui, stoïque.

-Ne me dis pas que tu boudes? Allons, arriver en retard n'est pas dramatique, tes métros étaient en grève peut être?»

L'anglophone ne put retenir un rire, fier de sa blague mais perdit vite son sourire quand la main rageuse de son voisin s'abattit sur la table.

« Tais-toi Angleterre. Tais-toi.

-F-Francis? Et bien froggy? On a perdu son sens de l'humour?» Arthur avait bégayé, il ne s'attendait à aucun moment que Francis ne l'appelle par son nom de pays…

Toute l'attention était à présent sur eux mais Francis s'en fichait. Le regard qu'il lançait à son voisin d'outre-manche était glacial.

« -C'est de ta faute si j'étais en retard, alors, ne la ramène pas.

-De ma faute? Et depuis quand tes grève sont-elles de ma faute?

-J'étais au cimetière! Idiot d'anglais!»

Francis? Cimetière? Étrangement, lorsque Francis prononça le mot cimetière, tous se raidirent dans leur siège. Quand c'était la nation française qui lâchait ces mots, ils devenaient encore plus graves qu'ils ne l'étaient déjà. Arthur, assez vexé de se faire pointer du doigt par le blond se leva à son tour et haussa un sourcil

« Et en quoi est-ce ma faute? »

Sans qu'il ne le voit arriver, Francis l'attrapa par son col et le souleva avec fureur

« C'est toi qui l'a envoyée là-bas! C'est de ta faute si elle est morte! C'est toi qui l'as brûlée en la traitant de ce nom infâme qu'est "sorcière"! La Pucelle d'Orléans!

Le nom tombe. Jeanne d'Arc. Francis pleure, Arthur n'ose même pas le toucher.

Pour la première fois, Arthur accepte de reconnaître qu'il a peur.

Parce que face à lui se tient un homme qu'il ne connait pas.

Un homme vide, brisé. Un homme dont le cœur est en miette et dont l'amertume des larmes ne laisse aucun doute. Francis est debout, dur et son visage ne laisse paraître qu'une profonde douleur.

En fait, face à lui apparaît leur malédiction même : leur immortalité.

Celle qui, de toute façon, lui aurait arrachée sa Jeanne. Celle par qui il est condamné à porter le fardeau d'un amour perdu à jamais.

La nation représentative de l'Angleterre prend d'autant plus peur lorsqu'il sent les bras de son éternel voisin d'outre-manche trembler autour de lui.

Ce dernier le relâche, le fait tomber dans sa chaise et finit par faire tomber ses derniers mots.

 _« C'est toi qui me l'a prise... La femme que j'aimais... Ma Jeanne...»_

Le blond se lève et part, laissant planer dans la réunion un silence morbide rappelant à tous ce triste événement…

 _Oui, aujourd'hui nous étions le 30 mai 2015, jour de la mort de la pucelle…_

Lorsque la nation française fut partie, chacun tenta de détourner l'attention de la situation mais tous lançaient plus ou moins discrètement des regards à l'anglais qui, encore hébété, restait enfoncer piteusement dans son fauteuil.

Antonio et Gilbert se levèrent, secoués et fixèrent longuement l'anglais. Ce dernier crut même voir naitre sur leurs lèvres des insultes salées qu'ils réussirent à faire taire. Ils disparurent et à leur suite, la salle se vida, laissant chacun plongé dans ses propres pensées.

Lorsqu'il ne resta plus qu'Arthur, ce dernier pleura. Mais ce n'étaient pas de petites larmes, non, c'étaient de vrais sanglots. Des grosses larmes de tristesse mais aussi de défaite…

Parce que tout au fond de son cœur de nation, il avait compris une chose au travers du regard du blond, **une** chose : _jamais, oh non, jamais il ne lui pardonnerait_.


	2. Ce lundi-ci

**Franchement, ce couple me bouleverse complètement et je me suis bien remise en tête de réécrire dessus autant de fois que je le pourrais! Donc voilà!**

 **Un courte texte aux allures moins dramatiques que mon dernier sur ce couple!**

 **Comme quoi, les personnes biens laissent d'agréables souvenir qui, dans le cas de Jeanne, restent impérissables dans le coeur de Francis.**

 **Titre** :

 **Rating** : K+

 **Pairing:** Jeanne d'Arc x France (Francis)

 **Disclaimer:** Hidekaz Himaruya possède Francis et le personage de Jeanne d'Arc (qui reste un personnage historique réel)

Lorsqu'il repense à Jeanne, ce n'est pas une chevelure dorée comme le blé que revoie Francis. Ce n'est pas non plus ses yeux océaniques dont la pureté inégalée le laissait s'y noyer. Ce n'est pas son rire mélodieux ou son caractère farouche avec lequel elle le repoussait avec ardeur.

Non.

C'est un jour qu'elle lui rappelle.

Un lundi.

Un lundi comme un autre, et c'est peut-être pour ça qu'il l'a aimé ce lundi, parce qu'il n'était pas exceptionnel mais que la seule présence de la pucelle à put le rendre... magique.

Quand il y repense, c'était dans un champ d'herbe fraîche aux alentours du château. Une grande réunion avait lieu malheureusement, Jeanne n'y avait pas été conviée. Et cela dut à son statut de femme, avant celui de soldate! Elle s'était réfugiée sous un grand pommier en pleine floraison. Le vent était doux et agitait fugacement la courte crinière blonde de la demoiselle dont l'armure scintillante laissait se refléter le ciel dont la couleur tait similaire à celle des yeux de Jeanne.

Elle s'adossa contre le tronc massif de l'arbre dont les rainures démontraient l'âge avancé de ce dernier. Se sentant en sécurité, elle laissa aller ses larmes. Amères, elles coulèrent sur ses joues et s'écrasèrent au sol dans un bruit, étouffées par l'herbe montante.

Qu'est-ce qu'elle haïssait d'être une femme... Pourquoi n'était-elle pas née homme pour que tous ces hommes qui doutaient d'elle lui accordent enfin leur confiance? Pourquoi avait-elle cette poitrine grandissante? Pourquoi avait-elle ce corps qui devenait si désirable, aux dires des damoiseaux de la cour. Oh, elle se savait mignonne et elle savait que beaucoup de soldats ne se permettraient jamais de lui en faire la remarque, mais certains généraux s'en amusaient et, vicieusement, laissaient sous-entendre que dès la fin de la guerre, le roi la marierait sans scrupule et la laisserait tomber dans l'oublie comme si elle n'eut été qu'une vulgaire pionne de sa Majesté!

Jeanne essuya les traînées limpides sous ses yeux, expira un bon coup et se laissa glisser le long du tronc, savourant l'air qui glissait sur ses joues, faisait disparaître les dernières traces de larmes.

 _-Et bien, Ma Jeanne, qu'est-ce qui te rend si triste?_

La Pucelle sursauta et se retourna dans l'espoir de voir qui lui parlait.

 _-Non, non, non, au dessus Jeanne!_

La nommée s'exécuta, levant les yeux vers les branches de l'arbre et finit par croiser deux yeux presque identiques aux siens.

- _France? Que faites-vous là?_

 _-Vois-tu ma Jeanne, je m'ennuyais, comme tous les lundis lorsque le roi est en réunion, et comme tous les lundis, je viens me prélasser dans cette arbres, je lis, j'attends et je regarde les nuages._

Tout en disant ces mots, la nation française humanisée, descendit de l'arbre et prit place aux côtés de la jeune femme.

 _-Mais dis-moi, ma Jeanne, qu'est-ce qui te rend si triste..._

 _-Regardez-moi, France, regardez-moi et dites-moi ce que vous voyez._

Étonné de sa requête, le représentant Français s'exécuta.

 _-Et bien... Je vois une jeune femme en armure, aux cheveux courts et incroyablement courageuse._

Cette réponse, pourtant honnête, ne parut pas satisfaire la jeune blonde qui secoua nerveusement la tête.

 _-Non, dites-moi ce que voient les hommes! Dites-moi comment me voit les autres hommes!_

 _-Je ne sais pas, Jeanne, je ne suis pas ces hommes!_

La Pucelle se redressa et tourna le dos à son ami avant de fixer le château avec une lueur dans le regard, similaire à de la rancœur.

 _-Vous ne le savez pas? Et bien moi je sais! Ils voient une femme. Un être faible. Un être ne servant qu'à procréer. Ils se moquent, ils rient et me pointent du doigt... A leurs yeux je suis aussi faible que les autres de mon sexe._

A sa surprise, le jeune Bonnefoy éclata de rire et la fixa avec amusement.

 _-Où vois-tu une femme faible? Où en vois-tu une, ma Jeanne? Moi, le pays de la liberté, moi France, je ne vois qu'une femme de 17 ans, une femme courageuse, loyale et pieuse. Tu es une soldate de la France. Voilà ce que tu es._

Oui. Elle était sienne. Mais pas par son sang français, non. Elle l'était par sa dévotion envers lui. Par sa fidélité et par la ferveur avec laquelle elle le défendait corps et âme.

 _-Je suis... Un soldat français?_

 _-Jeanne, tu as réussi là où les meilleurs hommes du roi ont échoué. Tu as ramené Orléans et pour moi, rien ne vaut le bonheur de mon peuple... Ni voir la tête de mon Arthur se décomposer._

 _-France... Pourquoi êtes-vous le seul à me voir ainsi..._

Lassée, la jeune femme s'affaissa contre le tronc abrupte de l'arbre rejointe aussitôt par la nation qui ne la lâchait pas des yeux.

 _-Et toi Jeanne, pourquoi t'obstines-tu à me vouvoyer. Je crois pouvoir prétendre au titre de personne la plus proche de toi._

 _I_ nconsciemment, elle lova sa tête dans le cou du français. Il ne se fit pas prier pour respirer à plein nez son odeur. Il l'aimait tellement... Sa Jeanne...

- _Oh Ma Jeanne... Ne pleure pas..._

Effectivement, dans le cou du blond, des perles froides glissaient le long de sa jugulaire.

 _-Francis... Francis... J'ai peur... Et s'ils avaient raison... Et si j'étais faible..._

Il la fit taire en empoignant brutalement ses épaules.

- _NON!_

Son cri eut au moins le mérite de la faire taire et de concentrer son attention sur lui et non plus sur ses mains.

 _-Jeanne! Tu n'es pas faible! Tu s forte! Et tu ne dois pas avoir peur! Tu n'échoueras jamais, tu es trop forte, courageuse et intelligente pour cela! De plus, tu es une femme merveilleuse, tu es fascinante, brillante, belle et je... Je..._

Tout comme lui, elle attendait la suite avec de grands yeux écarquillés, luisants, comme s'ils attendaient quelque chose d'incroyable. Alors, prenant son courge à deux mains, le blond finit sa phrase.

 _-Et je t'aime._

Emue, Jeanne d'Arc ouvrit La bouche pour répondre mais resta muette. Que devait-elle faire...? Elle qui partait en guerre dans quelques jours pour une énième bataille dont le sort était incertain. Elle dont l'amour qu'elle portait à son pays commençait à surpasser celui qu'elle portait à son Dieu bien-aimé. Que devait-elle répondre? Serait-elle une pécheresse pour aimer en retour celui qui l'aime? Serait-elle la nouvelle Ève qui désobéirait à Dieu où ne serait-elle qu'une femme parmi tant d'autres qui se laissait aimer de la plus tendre des façons par celui qui habitait son cœur depuis tant d'année?

Elle n'eut pas à faire de choix, son cœur le fit. Ses lèvres rencontrèrent chastement celles du blond qui se laissa faire pour ne pas effrayer la Pucelle. Puis, ne pouvait rester inactif, il fit glisser ses doigts dans la chevelure dorée de celle qui l'embrassait avec douceur. C'était tellement... différent des baisers qu'il avait déjà échangé.

Celui-ci était inexpérimenté, tendre et additif.

Elle s'écarta doucement de Francis et plongea ses yeux couleur ciel dans ceux de son amour et avant même qu'il ne puisse parler, elle lui sourit et souffla contre sa bouche.

 _-Je t'aime..._

* * *

Un grand fracas tira un pays de son sommeil.

 _-Hey! Stupid frog! Ouvre, le meeting est dans une demi-heure!_

Tiens? C'était déjà l'heure de partir? Le français bailla aux corneilles et sourit doucement. Ce rêve avait été si doux... Si vraisemblable à ses souvenirs... A moins que ça n'en fut un?

Sans pour autant perdre du temps le blond ouvrit à son meilleur ennemi et sortit précipitamment de son appartement Parisien.

 _-Je peux savoir ce que tu faisais Frog?_

 _-Je pensais.. A un vieil amou_ r.

Il fit rougir l'anglais qui s'imagina rapidement des pensées des plus érotiques concernant son voisin d'outre-manche et des jeunes femmes plus sensuelles les unes que les autres.

 _-You perv!_

 _-Hey, Arthur, j'ai mentionné amour... Pas conquête!_

Le ton doux qu'avait employé Francis calma les ardeurs d'Angleterre qui fixa, surpris, son rival. Francis parler d'amour c'était courant, mais parler de **ses** amours, c'était autre chose!

 _-Je sens que ce lundi commence bien!_

Avec gaieté, le pays de la France quitta son immeuble suivit d'un anglais qui ruminait qu'il ne connaissait pas ce "Stupid Guy".

Francis était heureux. Il était tellement heureux d'avoir revécu ce baiser échangé que ce bonheur lui fit même oublié que dans les jours qui suivirent ce baiser, Jeanne lui fut arrachée à tout jamais...

* * *

 **Bon, je suis assez contente de moi! J'avais vraiment envie d'écrire encore un peu sur eux! Mais fidèle à ma négativité les concernant, je n'ai pu m'empêcher de glisser la phrase déprimante à la fin. Pardonnez-moi!**

 **En attendant, j'espère qu'il vous aura plu ou qu'au moins vous ne considérerez pas que vous avez perdu votre temps!**

 **Merci encore de votre ,lecture et n'hésitez pas à poster un petit commentaire!**

 **Je vous embrasse fo** **rt et à la prochaine fois!**

 **XOXO Fléadora!**


End file.
